Caméléon et chauve souris
by BLV
Summary: Le rôle d'espion de Severus a été découvert, et maintenant il est coincé au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Mais quelqu'un refuse de le laisser tout seul, en paix. Alors, pourquoi estce que ça ne le met pas plus en colère? RogueTonks


**Disclaimer: **comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire a été écrite par Strega Brava, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice des œuvres de cet auteur… Si, mes mots m'appartiennent, ainsi que l'ordinateur grâce auquel je les ai écrits!

**Note1**: Je tiens à présenter à l'avance mes excuses en ce qui concerne les personnages du Tome5, car je n'ai pas lu la version française, et il se peut que j'ai laissé les noms en anglais pour certains.

**Note2**: Un énorme challenge sur ce texte en ce qui concerne les pronoms personnels. Où s'arrête le "vous" et où commence le "tu". Chers angliscistes, vous comprendrez mon dilemme. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour choisir le moment auquel passer au tutoiement, mais si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos idées!

**Caméléon et chauve-souris**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les évènements qui avaient conduit au radical revirement du ministère de la magie au sujet de l'existence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plusieurs mois depuis la mort de Sirius Black. Plusieurs mois depuis que Potter avait découvert la prophétie sur sa naissance. 

Mais cela ne faisait que deux semaines que la véritable loyauté de Severus Rogue n'avait été révélée par un Queudver vindicatif. Severus avait à peine pu s'échapper vivant. Seuls un sort d'immobilisation bien placé et le parage fortuit (quoique peut-être pas complètement) d'un Cruciatus par Lucius Malefoy lui avaient laissé le temps d'activer un Portauloin et de quitter la réunion de Mangemorts, la voix au intonations maniaques de Voldemort prononçant des sorts lui résonnant toujours dans les oreilles. 

Assis dans la vieille cuisine décrépie du 12 Square Grimmaurd, Severus se demandait quel utilité il avait pour Dumbledore, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus accès aux plans de Voldemort. Il fixa sa tasse de café, et fut affreusement tenté de la jeter contre le mur. Il sentit une étrange compassion pour Sirius Black, et comprit ce qu'il avait dû ressentir, ainsi confiné dans une maison à la quelle il n'associait aucun bon souvenir. 

Sa mère était un tyran. Mon père n'était guère mieux. Au moins, ma mère était capable de me témoigner de l'affection quand il n'y avait personne d'autre autour , pensa-t-il, avalant son café et grimaçant car il était glacé. Mais, vivant ou mort, il n'était tout de même qu'un enfoiré parfaitement arrogant. 

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre crasseuse. Il regarda deohors; c'était une matinée affreuse, le genre de matinée qui donne envie à n'importe qui de se mettre la tête sous les couvertures et ne ressortir que dans l'après-midi. 

- Ce dont on a besoin, c'est de pluie, une bonne averse, bien purifiante , pensa-t-il, sa main reposant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. 

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose se casser, et le tintamarre lui fit faire volte-face. Tonks se tenait là, arborant une expression embarassée, puis s'agenouilla pour ramasser les morceaux brisés de… de quelque chose de cassable. 

- Désolée Severus. 

Elle sourit en posant toutes les pièces cassées sur la table, et d'un rapide coup de "Reparo", elle remit en état la théière qu'elle avait cassée. 

- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait sursauter. 

- Seul Voldemort pourrait faire ça, lâcha-t-il en soupirant, avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la fenêtre. 

- Et bien c'est-à-dire que Voldemort pourrait faire sursauter n'importe qui, non? répliqua-t-elle. 

Il ne répondit pas, espérant qu'ainsi elle comprendrait, et le laisserait ruminer son malheur. 

- Comment allez-vous Severus? 

Visiblement, non, elle n'avait pas compris. Il ne lui répondit pas. 

- Mal à ce point? 

Il se tourna vers elle, exaspéré. 

- Vous ne voyez donc pas que je ne veux aucune compagnie pour le moment? 

- À vrai dire, j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider, lui répondit-elle, ses joues se teintant légèrement de rouge… ce qui n'était pas du tout assorti à la couleur magenta qui colorait actuellement ses cheveux. 

- Je ne peux aider personne. Plus maintenant. 

Et il retourna à son inutile contemplation. 

- Je suis complètement nulle pour concocter une simple potion de Pimentine, et Maugrey a pris un sacré coup de froid. Je m'étais dit que vous pourriez me montrer comment préparer quelques remèdes et potions, comme ça, je pourrais en garder un stock ici au cas où. 

- Je n'ai pas l'équipement nécessaire, soupira Severus. 

- Mundungus peut m'avoir n'importe quels outils dont j'ai besoin, et en plus, je peux aller à Pré-au-lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse en chercher, lui fit-elle remarquer. 

- Ravi de voir qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un qui peut s'échapper de cette satanée maison. Dumbledore a l'air de penser que je dois rester ici pour le moment. 

- Vous devriez être flatté, la mère de Sirius a l'air de vous apprécier pour je ne sais quelle raison, lui dit Tonks en souriant. Vous pensez que je devrais me teindre en blonde? 

- La mère de Black est une présence maligne dont cette maison devrait être débarrassée, répondit-il sur un ton de colère. Il fut surpris de voir que Tonks n'était pas impressionnée du tout, mais qu'au contraire, elle avait l'air amusée. 

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Blonde? 

Severus la regarda attentivement. 

- Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous jamais de changer d'apparence? Vous être presque une cousine du caméléon! 

- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, dit-elle d'un ton coquin, lançant par la même occasion un sort à la théière pour qu'elle se remplisse. Voudriez-vous une tasse? 

- Pourquoi pas? C'est le genre de journée qui se prête à la consommation de thé. 

Il rinça rapidement sa tasse dans l'évier, et la lui tendit. Tonks la remplit d'un liquide fumant couleur ambre. Il le sentit, plutôt sceptique. 

- C'est du thé anglais tout à fait classique, expliqua-t-elle en prenant une tasse sur les étagère pour elle. Je vous dis ça, c'est juste au cas où vous penseriez que c'est une bizarre décoction aux herbes. 

- Ca fait maintenant longtemps que je vous connais Tonks, et même si votre apparence change, il y a d'autres choses qui elles, ne changent pas. Je sais que vous aimez que votre thé soit très fort, et avec plein de sucre dedans, dit-il en lui passant la boîte de sucre. 

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne décroche pas un mot à qui que ce soit, vous avez l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses à mon sujet, lui dit-elle en souriant. Et elle mit quatre cuillères à café bien bombées de sucre dans son thé. 

- Vous allez vous détruire les dents, si vous continuez comme ça maugréa-t-il, sans en paraître vraiment convaincu, en versant une précise cuillérée de sucre dans sa tasse. 

Tonks eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, découvrant ainsi une mâchoire garnie de crocs vampiriques. 

- Vraiment Tonks, ne savez-vous donc pas que nombre des mes anciens élèves disent que je suis un vampire. 

- Et bien, il est vrai que vous avez tout à fait l'air d'une gigantesque chauve-souris, sourit-elle en avalant une gorgée de thé, mais de là à dire que vous être un vampire… non, il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer. 

- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment? Lui demanda-t-il, regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre. 

Elle gloussa en allant s'asseoir à la table. 

- Alors, comme ça Maugrey n'est pas bien? demanda Severus sans se retourner. 

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il est malade comme un chien. Bien sûr il dit qu'il va bien, mais il a l'air encore pire que d'habitude. 

- Ça doit être abominable alors, remarqua Severus d'un ton caustique. 

Il contempla un groupe de Moldus de la demeure adjacente essayant de scier un chêne mort. 

- Ils vont se tuer, dit-il. 

- Oh vous parlez des ces bûcherons, là? Ça fait des heures qu'ils s'acharnent sur cet arbre. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font! 

- Peut-être que je pourrais aller dehors et les aider, dit-il d'un air songeur. 

- Vous êtes fous Severus? Dès qu'ils poseront les yeux sur vous, ils hurleront et s'enfuiront pour échapper à l'homme noir! ricana-t-elle. 

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, et lui demanda: 

- Suis-je si hideux? 

Elle rougit à nouveau. 

- Non, bien sûr que non. Plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs. Mais vos vêtements… Ils seraient un peu hors contexte, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. 

- Je pourrais me changer, mettre un pantalon et un sweat-shirt. Un peu d'exercice physique me ferait sans doute du bien… ça me donnerait l'occasion de m'étirer un peu les muscles. 

Une pensée soudaine le frappa, et il fixa Tonks, à présent blonde, qui regardait sa tasse de thé comme si elle contenait les secrets de la vie, l'univers, et de toute l'existence. 

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "plutôt le contraire"? 

- Tonks grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et s'obstina à ne pas le regarder. 

Il s'avança vers elle et posa sa tasse sur la table. 

- Je suis vraiment désolée Tonks, mais je ne vous ai pas bien entendue. 

Elle était encore toute rouge lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et le regarda. 

- Vous savez, la couleur blonde ne vous va pas vraiment, lui dit-il gentiment. 

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça? 

Elle changea alors sa couleur en noir d'encre, ses yeux prirent la même teinte, et son nez… 

Il la regarda avec une expression amusée. 

- Mon nez est si grand que ça? 

Elle se métamorphosa à nouveau, mais cette fois pour retrouver ses traits habituels, avec toutefois l'ajout d'une couleur turquoise à ses cheveux. 

- Je ne sais même pas comment vous faîtes pour arriver à marcher avec ça accroché au visage sans tomber par terre! 

Il émit un léger rire et s'assit à côté d'elle. 

- J'ai répondu à votre question Tonks, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à la mienne. 

- Arrêtez de faire l'imbécile, vous m'avez parfaitement entendu, grommela-t-elle en se levant. 

Mais elle fut stoppée par la main de Severus, ce qui l'obligea à se rasseoir. 

- Vous semblez me fuir en permanence. Pourquoi? 

- Je ne suis pas la seule. N'importe quel élève de première année s'enfuirait après le petit discours que vous faîtes au premier cours. Je n'ai jamais oublié… 

"Dora…". Son ton était menaçant. 

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. 

- Personne ne m'a jamais appelée Dora, lui dit-elle doucement. 

- Ça vous va bien. Maintenant, expliquez-vous, persista-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. 

- Très bien. Je trouve que vous êtes un enfoiré Severus, mais un enfoiré qui n'est pas désagréable à regarder du tout. Maintenant vous pouvez aller danser une gigue ou faire ce que vous voulez, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec comme un coup de trique, tout en rougissant énormément. 

Il lui relâcha la main, et avança la sienne pour toucher sa chevelure. 

- Cette couleur non plus ne vous va pas. Je préfère la vraie vous… depuis toujours vous savez… 

Ses cheveux reprirent immédiatement leur couleur naturelle. 

- Vous n'avez jamais rien dit auparavant. 

- C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à m'étendre à n'en plus finir sur les qualités esthétiques du sexe opposé. Black… et bien Black me disait souvent que la seule femme qui serait susceptible de m'intéresser parlerait, en toute probabilité, d'asphodèle ou autres ingrédients durant son sommeil. 

Tonks rigola. 

- C'est tout à fait le genre de choses qu'il aurait dit. Pauvre Black… mais bon, je suppose qu'il ne faut pas dire du mal des morts. Mais retournons à ce sujet très intriguant, quel genre de femme vous intéresserait Severus? 

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. 

- Je suppose qu'il y a de nombreuses choses qui m'attireraient chez une femme. Courage, intégrité, loyauté, ingéniosité. Un sacré sens de l'humour est toujours apprécié, et la capacité à changer de couleur de cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique présente certains… avantages. 

- Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de me séduire Professeur Rogue? 

- Pas du tout Mademoiselle Tonks. Mes intentions sont bien plus honorables que de simplement vous séduire. Je pensais que peut-être je pourrais nous cuisiner un dîner un soir où nous ne sommes pas envahis par des invités. Par ailleurs, puisque je suis devenu plutôt inutile comme espion, je pense que vous aider à constituer un stock d'urgence de potion pour l'Ordre a ses mérites. 

- Et bien… ça me paraît parfait, lui répondit Tonks, le regardant d'un air timide. Mais que se passera-t-il quand Dumbledore décidera qu'il te faudra retourner à Poudlard? 

Severus lui passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux. 

- Je pense que je lui demanderai si je peux amener mon assistante avec moi… même si cette dernière est susceptible de détruire encore plus de chaudrons que Londubat. 

- Arrogance typique d'un Serpentard! Si tu crois que je tolèrerais de travailler avec tes semblables pendant plus de cinq secondes après cet affreux jugement de mes capacités à concocter des potions, alors laisse-moi te dire que tu te tr… 

Tout d'un coup, elle se trouva dans l'incapacité de continuer lorsque il se pencha et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'il la libéra, étonnamment, elle l'encercla de ses bras. 

Et ils ne pensèrent plus aux Moldus et leur tentaive presque desespérée de dégager l'arbre mort. Ils ne pensèrent plus à cette grise journée. Il ne pensèrent plus au futur de la bataille. 

En fait, ils ne pensèrent plus du tout. 

Quelque peu épuisés et bouleversés par ce qui venait de se passer, ils continuèrent à se tenir dans les brase l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils avaient peur de se lâcher. 

- Tu réalises que n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre pourrait entrer et nous trouver dans cette position légèrement compromettante. 

- Je leur dirait que tu as utilisé l'Imperio sur moi, murmura-t-elle. 

Il la libéra de son étreint et émit un rire bref. 

- C'est bien le genre de chose que les jumeaux Weasley diraient. Toujours prêts à faire quelque chose de mauvais ces deux-là! 

- Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais presque qu'ils te manquent. 

- Disons qu'ils apportaient un peu de divertissement à l'année scolaire… ils la rendaient un tout petit peu plus supportable, bien qu'il y ait plus de chances que je sois envoyé à Poufsouffle que d'admettre ça en public. 

Il leva les sourcils lorsqu'elle se mit à rire. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si amusant? 

- T'imaginer être un Poufsouffle. C'est plutôt effrayant tu sais! 

Il grogna de façon impressionnante, provoquant chez elle d'immenses éclats de rire, ce qui ne manque pas de réveiller la colère du portrait de Mme Black. 

Molly Weasley entra en trombe dans la pièce, un plumeau dans une main, et une bombe d'anti-limaces carnivores dans l'autre… prête à utiliser les deux si cela s'avérait nécessaire. 

- Satané portrait! Par la barbe de Merlin, que se passe-t-il ici? 

- Oh, nous étions simplement en train di discuter si je devais me teindre en blonde ou pas. 

Tonks gloussa, et Severus se leva et alla jusqu'à l'évier avec sa tasse vide. 

- Vous lui avez demandé son opinion sur un sujet aussi trivial que celui-ci? lui demanda Molly, roulant les yeux en signe d'exaspération. Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il est bouleversé et qu'il ne veut pas qu'on l'ennuie? 

- Tout va bien Molly, lui répondit Severus en ouvrant l'eau. Je lui ai simplement dit ce que j'ai toujours pensé. 

- C'est-à-dire Severus? demanda Molly, clairement confuse face au fait que Tonks était toujours consciente, qu'il ne lui avait pas jeté de sort pour son impertinence. 

Après tout, elle-même n'avait pas pu dire plus de deux mots à Severus sans récolter un regard noir digne… d'un des siens. 

Severus rinça méthodiquement sa tasse, avant de la poser dans le panier à vaisselle pour sécher. Il se tourna ensuite vers Molly, une expression amusée sur le visage. 

- Je l'aime bien comme elle est. À présent, vous m'excuserez, mais il faut aller aider nos voisins à l'incapacité magique à dégager cet arbre mort. Dora, s'il te plaît, vois avec Dung pour l'équipement nécessaire, et on pourra commencer à travailler sur ces potions tout de suite. Mesdames, vous m'excuserez, mais je dois y aller. 

Il sortit sa baguette, et, murmurant une rapide formule, il se retrouva habillé avec des vêtements moldus et sortit par la porte arrière. 

Molly fixa le sol pendant quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Tonks. 

- Daigneriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? Et pourquoi vous a-t-il appelée Dora et tutoyée? 

Mais Tonks ne répondit pas, et se contenta de boire son thé.


End file.
